


Patty Medicine

by jilliangilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet, TW: Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliangilbert/pseuds/jilliangilbert
Summary: Jillian gets sick and Patty takes care of her. comfort story. Toltzmann happiness. They're falling for each other.





	Patty Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Holtz gets sick so trigger warning for some vomiting, (not related to an ED), although i just wanted to be sensitive to people's experiences xx

Patty wakes up to a loud thud. She’s fallen asleep in the firehouse, downstairs on the couch. It’s 5:00 p.m. in the dead of winter and the sun has almost gone completely down. “So much for a mid-afternoon nap, now my sleep schedule is going to be all thrown off,” she thinks.

The thud seems to have come from upstairs, where she presumes Jillian has dropped a piece of heavy equipment. As she gets to the top of the stairs she notices the bathroom door is cracked and she can see a small foot peeking through.

“Holtzy, you okay?” she yells to the engineer, running and then pushing her way into the bathroom, careful not to slam into the small woman crumpled on the floor.

“Nnghh,” Holtz moans. She’s clutching the toilet with her hands, her face is pale, all the color drained from her lips.

“I don’t feel good, Patty,” she whimpers.

“Awh, baby, come here,” Patty soothes, coming to sit behind her, gently massaging her back with her finger tips. “Is it something you ate? You think you have a virus? What is it?”

“I think I inhaled too much hydroxile roxmoxicide,” or at least that’s what Patty hears, unsure if she should be calling poison control or sticking her fingers down the blonde’s throat to make her vomit up whatever might be in her system.

“That doesn’t sound good, Holtzy, I’m gonna call 911 though, just wait right—“

“No! Patty, no. It’s okay,” she swallows, breathing hard through her mouth, “I don’t want them sniffing around my lab asking questions about what is or isn’t OSHA approved. I didn’t ingest, just inhaled, causing acute nausea and uuup, uhh boy,” Holtz sputters before gagging over the toilet bowl.

“You’re okay, baby,” Patty soothes, sliding her body closer to Jill, supporting her underneath her arms so she doesn’t dive head first into the toilet.

Holtz dry heaves a few times and Patty smooths her wild curls back from her face.

“Come on baby, just let it out and you’ll feel better.”

“I – can’t – uhhh,” Holtz gags again throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, her stomach muscles clenching so hard she thinks she might explode.

“Spit it up baby – just – ahh – there ya go,” Patty encourages, one arm wrapped around the younger woman’s stomach, feeling the muscles harden and contract under her fingers, her other hand applying counter pressure against the blonde’s forehead as Jillian finally regurgitates all of her consumption for the day. Patty doesn’t want to know why it’s mostly bright blue. She assumes it’s all the blue-raspberry ice pops the small woman eats.

“Good girl, I got you,” Patty reassures her, as Holtz’s breathing becomes labored, tears stinging her eyes from the physical exertion the whole ordeal took out of her.

“You’re alright,” Patty soothes again, gently leaning Holtz's back against her body, letting the back of her head rest on her shoulder, with the blonde’s ear and soft tangled curls brushing Patty’s neck.

Patty peers down into Jill's pretty face. Holtz closes her eyes, breathing deeply. Her black lashes look stark against her pale skin, but the color in her face begins to return as Patty gently caresses her cheek. Her lips resume their soft pink hue and her cheeks return to their rosy-peach glow.

A thin sheen of sweat covers Jill’s face, along with the rest of her body, and she’s warm and slightly damp in Patty’s arms. Her breath is warm against Patty’s cheek, and even smells like those raspberry pops, though slightly more acidic. Patty notices the weight and feel of the younger woman’s body against hers and watches the way her chest rises and falls beneath her paint spattered crop top. She’s not pleased Holtz got sick, but she’s thinking how relaxed and safe she feels holding her like this when her favourite pair of sky-blue eyes flutter open, completing the striking color palette of Jillian Holtzmann’s face.

“Hey, baby,” Patty murmurs, “You feel better?”

“Mmm,” Holtz replies.

Having Patty’s sparkling smile and bright brown eyes so close to her is worth all the pain she just went through.

“I’m hungry,” Holtz says.

“Only you, baby, only you,” Patty laughs, shaking her head, “But let’s get this cleaned up and maybe brush your teeth before we re-fill your belly, alright?” She laughs again, closing the lid and flushing with her foot.

Patty scoops Holtz up and leans her against the tub, retrieving a cool rag to wipe her face. She gently presses the washcloth along Holtz’s hair line, smoothing her curls and then wiping her cheeks and mouth. Patty places a soft kiss to her forehead as she runs the washcloth over Holtz’s neck, causing the blonde to shiver. Holtz gingerly plays with the pink jeweled necklace dangling over Patty’s smooth chest, admiring how the shiny fuchsia beads match the color of the tall woman’s lips. Holtz loves the rich color of Patty’s skin, the way every color complements her, how sexy and beautiful she looks in this moment.

“Hey,” Patty practically whispers, cupping Jill’s face, searching the dazed blue eyes. “You're going to take it easy the rest of the evening, okay? I’m going to go heat up some soup,” she says taking Jillian’s hands, pulling her to her feet, and then wrapping her in a hug. “And don’t scare me like that,” Patty scolds protectively. “Next time you feel sick, yell for me. Don’t just go plopping to the floor where I have to come find you, you – really scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” Holtz whispers, sincerely. She’s not used to anyone caring about her like Patty does. She’s used to dealing with everything, including being sick, on her own. She doesn’t want this sweet moment to be over. She doesn't even want to let go of Patty.

“Will you stay with me while I eat?” Jillian asks timidly.

“Of course,” Patty answers, placing another kiss to Holtz’s forehead. “I’ll stay with you all night, if you want. You just brush those teeth, then come down to dinner. Stomach acid is no joke—the way it messes with the enamel.”

Patty pulls back and heads downstairs. Jill likes having someone fuss over her. She likes being taken care of, and hopes Patty will come to her when she gets sick, or scared, or any time really. “Is this what a relationship is...?” she wonders.


End file.
